Deliena Carter O'Neill
by helen carter
Summary: This is my version of O'Neill and Carter gettig married and having a daughter. Chapters are short and have little to no detail so if you dont like that then dont read this story! Sanctuary is mentioned but I dont know if I would say its a crossover.
1. Intro

_**DELIENA CARTER O'NEILL**_

_**By: Deliena Paschal**_

_**INTRO**_

It was a lovely day and she was on a field trip when Deliena's life almost ended. She was on a trip with her economics class, taught by Ms. Ferraro they had gone shopping in Colorado Springs with a limited amount of money. The point of this trip was to see if the students knew how to buy what they needed for life and only spend little (if any) money on things they wanted but didn't need. Every one was having fun then it all went wrong.

_**Authors Note**_

Hi readers,

Okay this is honestly something that just popped in to my head and I wrote it down so if it confusing I'm sorry, I am not a very good writer and I never been. so here are answer's to some FAQs.

Q1. How does Ferraro know about the SGC?

A1. I don't know she just does.

Q2. Who is Henry's wife?

A2. Deliena is.

Q3. What is the relationship between Veronica and Will Zimmerman?

A3. They are married.

Q4. How old is Deliena?

A4. Since she is married to Henry I would say about 25

Lastly yes I know I have the protocols wrong but as I said I am not a very good writer, and yes I do watch stargate it is one of my favorite shows.

So I hope that after reading this a couple of things make more sense. I have already written up to chapter 32 and the chapters structure is pretty much the same so really short and not a lot of detail. I am going to add the rest of the chapters over time so continue reading if you would like. If you want to stop reading this go ahead I wont be hurt I know its sucks.


	2. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

At the SGC… Jack and Sam were in their quarters with Daniel and Teal'c watching TV waiting until it was time for them to go off world. Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c all knew about Deliena's trip and Deliena knew they would all be off world by the time she got back. Then all of a sudden, Jack and Sam were worried about the life of their only child when they felt an earthquake. With all the resent threats against earth, they couldn't tell from their quarters if the Goa'uld were attacking, or if it was an earthquake. Daniel quickly changed the channel to the news and it calmed them down a bit to see that it was just an earthquake.


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

The earthquake made the building Deliena, her class, and Ms. Ferraro were in collapse on them, SG1 saw this happen on the news but they didn't know Deliena was in that building. Ms. Ferraro made all the students leave the store. When she did a head count and two students were missing, Deliena and her best friend Veronica. She told one of the students to call 911. Then Ms. Ferraro went back inside to find the missing students. She found Veronica and helped her outside, then she went back to find Deliena but she couldn't find her. The ambulance and fire department finally got there Ms. Ferraro had given up looking for her and taken the students back to school so their parents could pick them up and take them home. After all the students were picked up, Ms. Ferraro went back to the store to see if the fire department had found Deliena in the wreckage of the building.


	4. Chapter 3

once again sorry this took so long to update, the fact that the school year is almost over i have alot to get done before graduating so the next chapter might take just as long to update. please read and review this is my first story ever writen so be honest should i continue or just stop.

_**CHAPTER 3**_

While watching the news sg1 found out that, someone was missing but they had no clue that it was. After watching the news, they wanted to know who was missing but it was time for them to go off world to P3x462, so they asked Dr. Jannet Fraiser to finish watching the news so they could know who was missing. They asked her to inform them as soon as possible when she found out who was missing. Jannet watched the news and after sg1 left, she soon found out that the missing person was Deliena. After she realized this, she immediately went and told General Hammond.


	5. Chapter 4

Sry the chapters are so short but, like i said this is my first story. If you dont want to read chapter that are so short then dont read this story. If u do read this plz reveiw and tell me whether or not i should continue.

_**CHAPTER 4**_

While this was happening the fire department found Deliena and they left to take her and Ms. Ferraro to the hospital, but on the way Ms. Ferraro asked if they could take Deliena to the SGC. After she told the paramedics why and they agreed, they turned around and headed to the SGC. On the way, Ms. Ferraro called ahead so that Dr. Fraiser would be ready for her. Once they got there, Dr. Fraiser and her medical team rushed Deliena to the infirmary. Once in the infirmary Dr. Fraiser stabilized Deliena's vital signs but it was very hard and now Deliena was slipping in and out of consciousness, then Dr. Fraiser checked on Ms. Ferraro to make sure she was ok. After that, Jannet asked General Hammond if he could have guest quarters set up for Ms. Ferraro so she could stay the night and go back to work the next day.


	6. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Then Jannet asked Hammond if he would call Deliena's parents and tell them to get back right away, she said "Deliena's vitals are stable for now but I don't know how long they will stay that way, I'm afraid she might not make it sir". Once Hammond heard this he immediately ran to the gate room and had the technician dial up P3x462, then he got on the radio and called "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter this is General Hammond please respond, I repeat Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter this is Hammond please respond". Moments later he heard Colonel O'Neill's voice on the radio "O'Neill here, General what's up?" "Jack you and Sam need to get back here as soon as possible" Hammond said. Then Sam asked "Sir what's wrong?" a few seconds later Sam heard Jannet say, "I found out who went missing in the earthquake" then Sam said with worry in her voice, "Jannet, what's going on?"


	7. Chapter 6

Well here is chapter 6 the next chapter might take some time for me to upload because i have finals to do... i hope you enjoy...

I own nothing except my own characters...

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Then with hesitation in her voice, Jannet said, "Sam I'm sorry, but it was Deliena that was missing, you need to get back here now, she is hurt bad and I don't know if she's going to make it". Then out of nowhere, Jack was heard yelling "WHAT! We are on our way back" then the stargate shut down. Only a few moments later the stargate dialed up again and the technician said, "Unauthorized off world activation, sir I'm receiving Sg1's IDC code". "Open the iris" Hammond yelled as he ran into the gate room to meet sg1. When they came through, Sam and Jack didn't stop to talk. They ran straight to the infirmary. Teal'c and Daniel on the other hand stopped and asked the General what happened. Once in the infirmary, the first thing Sam and Jack saw was their only child lying on a bed motionless. Then Dr. Fraiser came to them and said, "I'm so sorry, I tried every thing I could think of."


	8. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

After seeing the look on Jannet's face Sam said "no, NO!" and ran to her daughters bedside crying. Jack walked over, stood next to Sam and tried to comfort her but he himself wasn't sure what he would do if Deliena died. So he asked himself "Is she okay? Are we too late? Is our daughter gone for good? What happened?"then Jannet came over to them and said, "Deliena is in a coma and I don't know of she will ever wake up." That night Jack and his wife slept in the infirmary so that if their daughter should wake up they would be there. The next day General Hammond came to see Deliena (and her parents).


	9. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

When Hammond got to the infirmary, he asked Jannet "How is Deliena doing?" and Jannet said "The same, as she was yesterday sir." "How are Sam and Jack?" Hammond asked. "Physically, sir, they're fine but I would recommend taking them off active duty" Jannet replied. Hammond said "If, as their doctor, you think it's best to take them off active duty then I will" he then went over to where Sam and Jack were sitting and told them "You are relieved from active duty until Deliena wakes up." They nodded, and said, "Thank you", but never took their eyes off their daughter. A few minutes later Jack and Sam looked at each other and Sam said, "I think I should call Henry and tell him what happened and ask him to come and stay with her." Jack looked at her and said "Ok, but you know your sister is going to want to come, so is Druitt, and so is Will. I'm just saying maybe you should ask Hammond first." Sam nodded but said nothing she just kissed her daughter's forehead and left to find Hammond.


	10. Chapter 9

So I was looking through files on my computer to free up space and I found this. I have written almost 20 more chapters but if you think I should stop updating this then I will. I know the chapters are not very good but remember I wrote this because it popped into my head and I was bored. Well here is chapter 9.

_**CHAPTER 9**_

After she talked to Hammond, and he agreed to let Henry, Helen, Will, and Druitt come, Sam went to her quarters to call them. When she called the Sanctuary and her sister, Helen picked up the phone. The conversation began, "Hello", "Hi Helen", "Oh hi Sam did you need something?" "Actually Helen, I need to talk to Henry, Deliena's in trouble." "What kind of trouble?" "It's a long story, but Henry needs to get here as soon as possible." "Sam what's going on?" "I will tell you every thing when you get here, I promise, but please hurry" then Sam hung up. After hanging up herself Helen sat in her office for a second thinking about what Sam had said then she called Henry, Will, and Druitt on their walky talkies and told them to get to her office immediately. As soon as they were there she told them what Sam said and asked Druitt if he could transport Henry, Will, and herself to Cheyenne Mountain. He said yes, and they left. When they got there and told the guards who they were the guards took them to the infirmary.

Please review and honestly tell me how horrible was it and should I delete it?


	11. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

Once they got to the infirmary Henry ran to his wife's bedside, took her hand, and turned and asked Jannet to tell him what had happened. Jannet said she would tell him and everyone else everything she knew but they would have to go elsewhere to talk. They went to a briefing room and she told them everything she knew, she told them that Deliena was in a building that collapsed on top of her and her friend Veronica. Before she finished Will stopped her and asked, "What was her friends name again?" "Veronica" Jannet replied. After she said that, Will immediately asked, "What is her full name?" Jannet replied, "Her full name is Veronica Hansel Zimmerman" when he heard this, Will freaked out and asked, "Is Veronica okay? Is she hurt? Where is she?" Jannet told him she was fine, she was at her house with a few cuts and bruises but other then that she was fine. She finished telling everyone what happened, and, at last, she said, "Deliena is in a coma she might not wake up from."


	12. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11**_

By the time Jannet had finished it was time for dinner. Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Henry, Helen, Will, Druitt, and Jannet all went to the cafeteria got food and then they all ate in the infirmary, when they finished eating they all left and went to their quarters to sleep. Sam and Henry were the last ones to leave, after they said good night to Deliena they went to bed themselves. While sleeping Sam and Jannet both had the same dream (or nightmare to be more precise). In the nightmare they both walked into the infirmary to check on Deliena to make sure she was ok but when they got there Deliena's heart rate was speeding up, they ran to her to see if they could slow it back down. They tried every thing but nothing worked. Then the worst thing happened, Deliena flat lined Jannet tried to start her heart up again but nothing worked all Sam could do was watch as Jannet tried to save her daughter. Sam couldn't go tell Jack because she couldn't leave her daughter's side.


	13. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12**_

After the nightmare Sam and Jannet both woke up and ran to the infirmary. They almost ran into each other. They talked about their nightmare as they ran together to the infirmary. Once there they freaked when they noticed that their nightmare was coming true Deliena's heart rate was speeding up and just like their nightmare, Jannet tried everything but it wasn't working. Sam's nightmare came true completely when Deliena flat lined. Jannet tried to bring her back with the defib paddles she charged them to 200 but they didn't work. Then she charged them to 250, Sam fell on her knees crying when once again they didn't work. Jannet charged the paddles one last time this time to 300, this time they worked but Deliena was still in a coma. Sam kept thinking to herself "At least she isn't dead." Sam went to Deliena's bedside and stood there waiting for something to happen but nothing did. After about an hour Jack came in to the infirmary with everyone else to check on Deliena.


	14. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13**_

Once in the infirmary Jack went and stood next to Sam. He looked at her to say good morning but he noticed she had been crying. He asked her why she was crying and she just looked at him and started crying again. As he tried to comfort her she said, "We almost lost her Jack" he looked at her worriedly and asked, "What do you mean we almost lost her?" "Sam what's going on?" She didn't even look at him she just pushed him out of the way ran to her quarters, Helen followed her. Jack looked at Jannet confused and shrugged his shoulders. Jannet knew what he was thinking and she told him and everyone else in the infirmary everything that happened including the nightmare they both had. After Helen finally caught up with her sister she asked her, "Why did you run out like that?" Sam just kept walking. Helen called to her "Sam don't just walk away from me tell me what happened in there" all of the sudden Sam stopped and turned around making Helen run into her.


	15. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER 14**_

Sam looked at Helen and finally told her what happened. Helen looked back at Sam and said to her "Sam, I'm so sorry I didn't know" Sam looked at her sister and said, "I know I just don't know what I would do with out her. Her and Jack are my life, if something happened to either one of them I don't know what I would do" "I know, but she is ok now right?" Helen asked. Sam just shrugged and they changed their course and walked to the cafeteria. About an hour later every one was doing something Jack was watching the Simpson's, Teal'c was in kelnoreme, Daniel was reading some ancient text sg1 found on an earlier mission, Helen, Henry, Will and Druitt were talking about going back to the sanctuary, and Sam and Jannet were in the infirmary when all of the sudden the alarms sounded through out the SCG. Jack went to the control room to see what was going on. Hammond was all ready in the control room when Jack got there. They asked the technician in the control room what was going on.


	16. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER 15**_

The technician said "It's an unscheduled off world activation sir" Hammond said, "Who is it" "I'm receiving sg13's idc sir" the technician said "Open the iris" Hammond ordered as he entered the gate room. After they came through the gate general asked them what happened and why they came back so soon. They told him they were under attack that is why they came back. Unknown to them they were not alone a Goa'uld with the power of invisibility came with them through the gate. While sg13 was talking to General Hammond the Goa'uld made its way to the infirmary. His intention was to capture Sam and make her his queen, but when he got to the infirmary he changed his mind as he saw Deliena he figured with her as his captured prisoner sg1 would be more willing to give him the code to open the iris guarding the stargate so he could attack earth. The Goa'uld walked over to Deliena's bed just as she had woken up and shot her with a zat gun. All Sam and Jannet saw was a blue electric shock come from nowhere.


	17. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER 16**_

The blue shock hit Deliena and knocked her out, then Jannet was hit with the zat gun, and last Sam was hit. The Goa'uld then picked up Deliena and walked to the gate room. When he picked up Deliena, she also turned invisible. In the gate room sg6 was leaving on a mission so the Goa'uld that had picked Deliena up walked through the gate with them and they didn't know it. After a while Jack came into the infirmary and found Sam and Jannet lying on the floor not knowing what happened he ran to them fearing the worst he didn't even notice that Deliena was missing until he picked up unconscious Sam and put her on the nearest bed not realizing that it was Deliena's bed. Before he realized who's bed it was he went over to Fraiser as she came to and he asked her what happened to them and said Sam was out cold, Jannet went and checked on her then told Jack "She'll be fine as for what happened some one with the power to become invisible came through the gate with sg13 and that's all I know"


	18. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER 17**_

Sam woke up she and freaked as she realized Deliena was gone. Jack checked on her then went to tell Hammond what happened. Sam told everyone else. Then she locked her self in her quarters. After Jack told Hammond, he went to his quarters but the door was locked realizing that Sam was in the room he knocked and said "Sam open the door" Sam heard him and opened the door. Back on the planet the Goa'uld had taken Deliena to, he had turned her into a Goa'uld, to be more precise he turned her in to his queen. When Deliena woke up, she was dressed in pure luxury, as any queen should be she noticed the Goa'uld was in the room waiting. Deliena didn't know where she was, she was scared, and she didn't know what was going to happen. She had something no other Goa'uld had, she had complete control over the Goa'uld symbiote. How she had control she didn't know but she did and she couldn't let the Goa'uld know or he would kill her. She had to play along and find a way back home to her family.


	19. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER 18**_

At the SGC Sam and Jack were talking to Hammond about their daughter and getting her back they said "We don't care what we have to do we want to get her back" "I'm sorry but I can't risk any men getting her back from a Goa'uld we know nothing about," Hammond said. "Then we will go by ourselves just the two of us" Jack said then there was a knock on the door "Enter" Hammond stated the door opened and in walked Daniel, Teal'c, Druitt, Helen, Henry, Will, and Jannet. They all said "We have been listening to your entire conversation and we wont let you go by yourselves we will go with you to get Deliena back" "General please let us go" Sam begged. General Hammond said "You have a go but first do research on Goa'uld with the technology to become invisible" "Yes sir" Jack said and everyone left Hammond's office. Then they went to Daniel's lab to read up on any Goa'uld with the power of invisibility. They were all reading every thing they could find and they came up empty handed.


	20. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER 19**_

Hammond put Sam and Jack back on active duty to try to get there minds off of what had happened to Deliena, but it didn't work they went on missions but once they got back from the missions they kept trying to find out what happened to her and where she was taken. There was nothing Hammond could do to stop them. Once Hammond realized he couldn't stop them he joined them in trying to find Deliena. After reading every thing they could think of a year had passed and Sam grew frustrated and depressed. She figured if they haven't found Deliena yet they probably never would for all they know she could already be dead. Everyone told her not to think like that, Deliena was still alive, they would find her and bring her back. Sam just ignored them and tried to move on but it didn't work. She loved her daughter and wanted her to come home alive and well. Sam didn't know if she would ever see Deliena again.


	21. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER 20**_

Deliena not knowing weather or not her family was looking for her but still hoping they hadn't forgotten about her and would find her soon and take her home kept playing along with the her captor. One day Deliena decided to talk to _'her lord' _about taking a break from destroying the other system lords. She had her Jaffa guard find him and tell him she wanted to talk to him. When the guard came back with 'her lord' she told him to leave them and check on the Goa'uld armies that were training for battle. After flirting with _'her lord' _she finally said "My lord why don't we stop trying to take over the other system lords" he yelled at her "Why would I do that!" "Because my lord if we back off and let the Tari destroy the system lords we will be the only ones left and we will have all that time to gain the power we need to destroy the Tari once and for all" she said even though it was hard for her to talk about destroying earth she needed to convince him that she meant it. After she explained why they should take a break '_Her lord' _attacked her.


	22. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER 21**_

Once _'her lord' _attacked with his had device she fought back with her own hand device she had more control over the device then he did. She killed him but because he attacked first she was weak and passed out. When her Jaffa guard came back and he found them he realized his lord was dead and his queen was not far behind. He then noticed that both of their hand devices were lit up and figured they attacked each other. When his lords died out first he realized his queen was attacked and she fought back with more strength and killed his lord in defense for her own life. So the Jaffa picked her up and took her to the sarcophagus to save her life. Then he told the other Jaffa what happened. When Deliena woke up she was back in her room with her Jaffa guard outside the door she called him into her room and said "I have plan on how to get the code to open the iris that guards the Tauri's stargate, I need your most trusted Jaffa to act as a rebel Jaffa, to go to Chulack and ask to be taken to the Tauri with information on where to find my host I believe her name is Deliena"


	23. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER 22**_

The guard did as he was told and brought the Jaffa he trusted most to his queen. Deliena told the Jaffa what he had to do and the Jaffa agreed then just as he was about to leave she stopped him and told him to also find the gate address to the planet that sg1 was scheduled to go to next. When he got to Chulack he found master Bra'tac and told him "I have important information for the Tauri but I can't give it to them because I don't have the code to get through the iris that guards the Tauri's gate I need to talk to Major Carter I know where Deliena is" "Then we must go to earth immediately and give them this information" Bra'tac stated. As they walked back to the gate Bra'tac asked the Jaffa how he got the information and the Jaffa told him a lie about how he got it. Once they got to the gate Bra'tac dialed up the gate and sent through his code so Hammond would open the iris.


	24. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER 23**_

Once through the gate Bra'tac told Hammond why he brought the "Tok'ra" through the gate. Hammond immediately said "Sam and Jack are in their quarters follow me and I will call Sam and Jack to the briefing room there you can tell them everything you know." Once in the briefing room the "Tok'ra" told them the planet Deliena was on and that she was still alive. Then the Jaffa went back to the planet his queen was on and told her the Tauri believed him but wouldn't give him the code but he over heard what planet sg1 was to explore next. After Deliena got this information she told her guard to get his army ready for battle and to capture sg1. After the guard left she said to herself "I hope they don't hurt them if and when they capture them". At the SGC Sam was relieved to find out her daughter was still alive but for how long she didn't know but all she needed to know was Deliena was out there. On their next mission sg1 went to the planet that Deliena was told they would go to and her Jaffa army was waiting for them.


	25. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER 24**_

After putting up a fight the Jaffa army captured sg1 and took them to Deliena. Once they entered Deliena's palace she was waiting for them. After Sam and Jack saw their daughter they were so happy to see her but confused that she was the one that had captured them. They had figured she was their daughter and thus she wouldn't hurt them. All this changed when Deliena's eyes started to glow they all knew she wasn't the same, she was a Goa'uld. Once the guards left Deliena ran to her parents hugged them as tight as she could and said "I'm so glad to see you guys, are you ok? My Jaffa didn't hurt you did they?" after getting over the shock of finding out what had happened to their daughter Sam and Jack looked at her and said "We are glad to see you too but we weren't expecting you to be a Goa'uld let alone a Goa'uld queen" Deliena just looked at them and tried to figure out how to tell them what happened in the last year.


	26. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER 25**_

Once they understood everything that happened Sam asked Deliena "How do you have control over the symbiote?" she replied "I don't know for sure but I don't think it's fully mature and that's why I have control but that wont be for long" after saying this she had a worried look on her face, Sam looked at her and said "Deliena what's wrong?" Deliena started to cry then she said "Mom get this snake out of me please I don't know how long it will take for the symbiote to fully mature, if and when it does I will have no control, I'm afraid of what it will make me do, mom please help me" after hearing what her daughter had to say she also started to cry and she said "I promise we will do every thing we can" After that Deliena told sg1 they had to return to earth and lock out her planets address for good she told them she would send them back to earth that night so they wouldn't be detected by her Jaffa. They talked till nightfall about what it would do to Deliena if they removed the symbiote.


	27. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER 26**_

Before they went back to earth they agreed on what to do. Back on earth they told General Hammond every thing that happened to Deliena. After that Sam called the Sanctuary and told them every thing they could the only thing they didn't talk about was the fact Deliena had been turned in to a Goa'uld queen. Sam also told them they had to get to the SGC because there was something else they needed to know but she could not tell them over the phone. After Sam talked to Helen and everyone else at the Sanctuary she contacted the Tok'ra and asked her father if Selmak knew of a way to get the symbiote out of Deliena with out harming her she also told him "Deliena has full control over the symbiote because it isn't fully mature but she doesn't know how long it will take for the symbiote to mature, and once it does will Deliena have full control still? Or will the symbiote take over?" Jacob said he would immediately talk to the other Tok'ra to find out if there was any thing they could do and that he would get back to her as soon as he could.


	28. Chapter 27

_**CHAPTER 27**_

After she was done talking to her dad and the gate shut down, Sam went to the infirmary to talk to Jannet about what she thought they should do to help Deliena be freed from the Goa'uld symbiote. Jannet said "Sam, of course we should do some thing but I don't know what kind of effect taking the symbiote out of her head will have on her it could cause permanent damage" Sam sighed then said "I know Jannet but I want my daughter back the way she was" "We will get her back Sam, I promise" Jannet said. After they talked Sam went to her quarters as she got there she got a phone call from Helen back at the sanctuary and Helen told her she was on her way to the SGC with Henry, Will, and Druitt. Once they got there Sam told them Deliena had been taken over by a Goa'uld symbiote. After hearing this Henry freaked out, then Will suggested telling Veronica what had happened after all her and Deliena were so close they could be sisters. Sam agreed to tell her as much as she could with out revealing classified information.


	29. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER 28**_

Veronica was worried all she knew was her best friend was in danger and there was nothing she could do. Meanwhile Deliena was on the planet having a hard time controlling her symbiote it was maturing fast and she hoped her family could find a way to remove it before it was to late. Everyone kept hoping they would find a way to remove the symbiote and get Deliena back. They did every thing they could think of, every scenario but every thing turn out with the symbiote still alive and Deliena dead or them both dead. Jacob finally got back to them with an idea on how to remove the symbiote with out killing either Deliena or the symbiote. Once they figured out a way to take out the symbiote it was to late the symbiote had already grown to full maturity and Deliena had lost control. Sam and Jack had no idea there daughter was not longer in control of the symbiote. They were trying to find a way to get into Deliena's palace and get her out with out being spotted by her Jaffa guard. When they finally figured it out sg1 left to bring her home.


	30. Chapter 29

_**CHAPTER 29**_

Once they were in the palace they made their way to the throne room to get Deliena but when they got there every thing changed. Deliena's Jaffa guard were waiting for them. When they entered the throne room her Jaffa attacked and restrained them. As Deliena walked into the room and glared at sg1 her eyes glowing, it was then they knew she had lost control. When she had her Jaffa guard leave the room and she picked up a pain stick they knew the were in for it. Deliena asked sg1 what the code was to open the iris that protects earths stargate when they didn't tell her she used the pain stick on Daniel. After using the pain stick on Daniel she asked again and sg1 said they wouldn't tell her anything no matter how much she tortured them. Once she realized she couldn't get the information by using the pain stick she turned around walked to the little case by her throne and took out a zat gun. This zat was different from the zats sg1 seen and used in the past the ones they had seen and used had a purple tip, Deliena's had a gold tip.


	31. Chapter 30

_**CHAPTER 30**_

After they realized Deliena's zat was different they were all thinking maybe this zat skipped the step of stunning and went straight to killing. Deliena told sg1 that if they didn't tell her the code for the iris she would kill them all. When they still didn't tell her she shot Daniel with her zat and he fell over but sg1 was wrong the first shot didn't kill it only stunned just like the others. The fact that it didn't kill on the first shot confused them, they wondered why the color was different. She asked three more times for the iris code and sg1 didn't give it to them by now Deliena had shot Daniel again and she had shot Teal'c twice. Sam was surprised when the second shot didn't kill them, now they knew what the difference was between her zat and theirs. Meanwhile back at the SGC it had been over two hours since sg1's scheduled check in and Hammond was worried about them so he was sending sg15 to rescue sg1. Sg15 didn't know that sg1 had been captured by Sam and Jack's daughter, because of this Sam and Jack almost lost there daughter, again.


	32. Chapter 31

_**CHAPTER 31**_

Sg15 was geared up and ready to go on the rescue mission in no time, they were waiting by the gate for Hammond to give them a go. After Hammond reminded them of their mission he said "Sg15 you have a go bring them home, God speed" and with that they disappeared through the gate. Once on the planet sg15 made there way to the palace. They were determined to bring back sg1 what ever means necessary. Because of this when they got into the palace they killed or zatted most of the Jaffa standing in their way. They reached the throne room and with out thinking they barged in guns at the ready. When they saw Deliena with a zat gun aimed at sg1 Maybourne shot her with his zat. After this happened sg15 went to check if Daniel and Teal'c where still alive and they untied Sam and Jack. Knowing Maybourne would kill her Sam and Jack jumped up as soon as they where untied and stood in front of their daughter blocking her from Maybourne as he tried to shot Deliena again with his zat because she had reached for her hand device. With Sam and Jack in the way Maybourne could not shoot her with his zat again and realizing this someone else shot Deliena with his p90. The shot was so close to her heart Sam and Jack were afraid it had killed her.


	33. Chapter 32

_**CHAPTER 32**_

After Sam and Jack yelled at sg15 for trying to kill their daughter Jack picked her up and sg1 took off towards the stargate and back to the SGC. Once there Sam and Jack ran their daughter to the infirmary. Jannet worked as fast as she could to stop the bleeding, but was it fast enough? While they were in the infirmary Hammond contacted Jacob and told him Deliena was back. Jacob said he would be there as soon as possible to remove the symbiote. By the time he got there Deliena had lost a lot of blood and was back in a coma. Jacob got every thing ready to remove the symbiote but then he realized he couldn't do it. Sam asked him "Dad what's wrong cant you take the symbiote out?" "Sam I can take it out just not yet, she has lost too much blood and she needs the symbiote so she can heal." "I'm sorry Sam." Everyone in the infirmary was shocked at what Jacob said and then Henry said "I don't think she cares if she has to heal on her own she just wants that think out of her head" as he said that Deliena started to wake up.

_**CHAPTER 32**_

After Sam and Jack yelled at sg15 for trying to kill their daughter Jack picked her up and sg1 took off towards the stargate and back to the SGC. Once there Sam and Jack ran their daughter to the infirmary. Jannet worked as fast as she could to stop the bleeding, but was it fast enough? While they were in the infirmary Hammond contacted Jacob and told him Deliena was back. Jacob said he would be there as soon as possible to remove the symbiote. By the time he got there Deliena had lost a lot of blood and was back in a coma. Jacob got every thing ready to remove the symbiote but then he realized he couldn't do it. Sam asked him "Dad what's wrong cant you take the symbiote out?" "Sam I can take it out just not yet, she has lost too much blood and she needs the symbiote so she can heal." "I'm sorry Sam." Everyone in the infirmary was shocked at what Jacob said and then Henry said "I don't think she cares if she has to heal on her own she just wants that think out of her head" as he said that Deliena started to wake up.


End file.
